


手つなごぉ :: Te Tsunagō

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more than words - the moment we are connected</p>
            </blockquote>





	手つなごぉ :: Te Tsunagō

Nino is standing alone on the platform, and even though it’s early summer, he’s bundled up in a hat and a face mask and a scarf over his second-hand jersey. It’s too hot to dress like this, really, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He directs his anger at the train—why does it only come once every half hour after 7 o’clock anyway?—at the unseasonable warmth, at Ohno for making him leave the nice air conditioned apartment.

Oh damn. He had been trying not to think about Ohno.

Well, whatever, it _is_ Ohno’s fault that he’s out here. If stupid Leader hadn’t been so stupidly awkward Nino wouldn’t be on this stupid platform waiting for a stupid train.

Or maybe if stupid Nino hadn’t decided to make a stupid love confession in the middle of dinner he wouldn’t have caused stupid Leader to act so stupidly awkward.

Yes, better not to think about it at all, he decides. He jams his headphones into his ears and cranks up the volume on his iPod to an uncomfortable level to drown out his thoughts.

He isn’t even through one whole song on his playlist before he’s interrupted.

With his music up so loud, he doesn’t hear footsteps approaching, and he is alerted to the presence of someone behind him when he feels fingers sliding around his wrist.

His first instinct is to jerk away, but the fingers close tightly, restraining him. He knows in an instant that it is Ohno. Nino feels his pulse jump erratically, his breath hitch, but he doesn’t turn around, he can’t. He just can’t look Ohno in the face. With his free hand, he pauses his music, waiting for the other man to say something.

After a moment, Ohno’s fingers relax just a little, without letting go. Leader’s really bad with words, Nino finds himself thinking suddenly, and instead he hears Ohno’s voice in the places where they are touching skin to skin.

_Don’t run_ , says the loose curl of fingers around his wrist. Ohno’s grip gradually loosens more and more and _I’m sorry_ says the slide of fingertips across Nino’s palm. Soon they are hand in hand, fingers interlocked comfortably. A gentle squeeze: _Come back. Let’s try again._

Nino bites his lip, trying hard not to smile. He nods, and lets Ohno lead him off the platform, back up the stairs and out of the train station.

Once they’re outside, he risks a glance at the older man. Ohno is looking determinedly straight ahead, a very faint blush high in his cheeks, brows furrowed. Like Nino, Ohno has disguised himself in a hooded sweatshirt and face mask, and they look rather sketchy together. Before Nino can say anything, there is a dull rumble of thunder from overhead. He hadn’t even noticed the clouds in his flight from Ohno’s apartment. And then Ohno is breaking the silence.

“We should hurry,” he says, soft and hesitant, “there’s a storm coming.”

*

The rain starts just as Nino is closing the door—not a slow building patter, but a sudden crash of water against pavement as the sky opens up. He follows Ohno into the living room, still being lead by the hand, shedding some of his layers as he goes. Lightening invades through the balcony door to paint everything in momentary sharp relief. The thunder that comes a moment later shakes the glass in the windows.

Ohno sits down on the couch and pulls Nino after him. Across the room, their unfinished curry dinner is still on the table.

Nino watches Ohno, but the other man still isn’t looking at him. He has Nino’s hand in both of his own now, and is slowly tracing the lines across his palm.

“Oh-chan,” Nino says finally, moving his free hand to rest on Ohno’s knee. “What I said before, I didn’t mean to—”

“No,” Ohno says quickly. He glances up for the briefest instant. “No, it’s okay, I was just surprised. I’m—I’m happy, but…I don’t…I’m no good at…”

Nino frowns in consternation. Well, Ohno said he was happy, that’s good. But…but what?

“How about,” Nino tries, winding their fingers together again and curling himself into Ohno’s side. “How about we just…do this, for a little while?”

Ohno doesn’t answer right away. Then, after a moment, he relaxes and drops his head to rest on top of Nino’s, and lets out a little sigh.

They wait, just sitting together and holding hands, while the storm whips sheets of rain against the windows and thunder continues to roll around the sky like an almighty bass drum. Nino counts Ohno’s breaths, admires the way their fingers fit together so nicely. He counts seconds as the storm begins to move away— _one one-thousand, two one-thousand_ —and eventually he can’t even see the lightening that accompanies the faint grumbles in the distance.

And then something changes. Ohno’s thumb starts moving thoughtfully over the back of Nino’s hand, and the rhythm of Ohno’s breathing is shallower, just a touch faster. Nino tilts his head back a little to find Ohno looking down at him—finally, looking at him—with a little crease between his brows and his lips parted just slightly. 

Ohno’s thumb stops and his grip tightens. _Can I…?_

Nino smiles and squeezes back. _Of course you can._

The pause of a heartbeat, and then Ohno’s lips are against his—so careful, only just touching—and Nino has to remind himself to keep breathing. Too soon, Ohno pulls back, but it is only to look at Nino again, to search his eyes, just to _make sure_ —

But Nino is already reaching up to wrap his free hand around Ohno’s neck and pull him back down for another kiss. And this one is stronger, and deeper, and Nino can feel Ohno’s hesitation melting away.

And Nino never lets go of Ohno’s hand.


End file.
